


Rain

by Dragonsrule18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Flowey (Undertale), Emotional Flowey (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Pre-Relationship, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Touch-Starved, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Flowey enjoys his first rainstorm on the surface with Frisk.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desceeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desceeee/gifts), [KillerSquirtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerSquirtle/gifts).



> This story takes place after an Underfell Neutral Route, where Flowey stole the six souls and he and Frisk defeated Asgore and escaped, possibly with a few other monsters who were kind to them, like Mettaton, Napstablook, maybe some of the Amalgamates, and Gerson.

Flowey sunk his roots into the grass as rain fell around him. He smiled as he looked at the gray sky, letting the drops fall on his scarred petals. He breathed in the cool, refreshing air and the clean scent of the rain.

Beside him, Frisk quickly gathered up the supplies of their backyard picnic, hurrying so the food didn't get wet. She started to run inside, only to stop when she realized Flowey wasn't behind her. She set the food on the porch where it was dry and walked back to him. "Flowey, aren't you coming inside? It's pouring, and it's probably going to start thundering soon."

He shook his head. "I want to feel the rain." he said softly. He looked up at the sky again. "There was no rain like this in the Underground. The closest thing to it was Waterfall, and you know how foul that water smelled. This water is so fresh and clean, and I can enjoy it without having to constantly watch out for threats."

Frisk nodded softly and sat next to him, looking up at the sky as if seeing it through new eyes. She wrapped her arm around him as they watched the rain fall.

Flowey snuggled up to his best friend. "Heh...sometimes I'm afraid this is all a dream and I'll wake up and be down there in that hellhole again without you." he admitted softly.

Frisk hugged him close, tenderly stroking his petals. "This is real, Flowey. We're free and on the surface, and you'll never be alone again. I promise."

Flowey cuddled into Frisk's embrace, soothed by the feel of the rain and Frisk's gentle touch. "Thanks, Frisk."

They stayed in the yard until it started thundering and the first flash of lightning was seen. Then they made a dash to the shelter of the covered porch.

Frisk went into the house to change into dry clothes while Flowey stayed on the porch, watching the storm. Frisk soon came back out to rejoin him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on the porch cuddled up under a blanket together, sipping hot cocoa and munching on snacks from their picnic basket, watching as the lightning lit up the sky.


End file.
